Karkadann
Karkadann - Stworzenie przypominające nosorożca z legend perskich i indyjskich. Wygląd: Najczęsciej ukazywany, jako jednorożec. Inne opisy mówią także o zwierzęciu o budowie bizona i czarnej skórze, pokrytej łuskami, wiszącej skórze na podgardlu czy krótkim ogonie. Mial trzy żółte kopyta na każdym odnóżu. Oczy leżały niżej od policzków i niżej, niż u innych zwierząt. Na nosie miał róg, który był zgięty w górę. Następne opisy dodają mu jeszcze innych cech, jak bardzo długi, stożkowy róg zagięty w stronę głowy, wystające uszy przypominające ośle i górną wargę w kształcie podobnym do palca lub wypustki na końcu trąby słonia. Złe tłumaczenia doprowadziły później do opisywania jego rogu, jako długiego i prostego. Opis ogólny: Karkadann podobno żył na trawiastych równinach w pobliżu Indii i Persji. Jak w wypadku jednorożca, mógł zostać ujarzmiony przez dziewice i zachowywał się wrogo w stosunku do innych zwierząt. Motyw karkadanna bazuje na nosorożcu indyjskim, co udowadniają opisy Al Biruniego i późniejszych autorów. Następnie na przełomie X i XI wieku autorzy rozwinęli opis karkadanna, jako mitycznego stworzenia, pochodzącego od niejasnego przodka nosorożców, posiadającego wiele niezwykłych cech, jak róg zawierający właściwości uzdrawiające. Początkowo była to jednak używana w kontekście nosorożca. Zamieszanie dotyczące nosorożca i jednorożca zaczęło się od momentu, kiedy w języku perskim zaczęto używać słowa "karkadann" w odniesieniu do mitologicznego zwierzęcia, jak i nosorożca. Al-Qazwini był jednym z najwcześniejszych autorów, który utrzymywał że róg karkadanna jest anitodum na truciznę, ale także że był używany w produkcji uchwytów do noży. Chris Lavers w swojej książce "The Natural History of Unicorns" zaznacza, że jeden z islamskich materiałów, prawdopodobnie tworzonym z kości słoniowej bądź innych kości, nazywał się khutu i miał przypisane właściwości uzdrawiające. Prawdopodobnie w pewnym momencie doszło to syntezy obu mitów i przypisano rogu karkadanna zdolności lecznicze, upodabniając go tym do jednorożca. Perski fizyk, Zakarya Qazvini, był jednym z pisarzy który pod koniec XIII wieku powiązał róg karkadanna z trucizną. Mimo to uważał, że posiada on także szereg pozytywnych właściwości. Według niego trzymanie rogu stworzenia miało pomagać zwalczyć zaparcia, a także leczyć epilepsję i kalectwo. Późniejsi autorzy czerpali od niego. Uznawali, że jeżeli trucizna dalej znajduje się wewnątrz rogu, to ten będzie się nią pocił. Poprzez takie właściwości wiązali go poprzez to jeszcze bardziej z jednorożcem. W XIV wieku Ibn BAttuta opisał nosorożca, którego widział z Indiach, jako karkadanna. Określił go, jako dziką bestię, która przegania ze swojego terytorium nawet tak wielkie zwierzęta jak słonie. Legenda ta została zaadaptowana przez takie dzieła jak "Księga tysiąga i jednej nocy". We współczesnym Iraku nadal istnieje tradycja "łez karkadanna" (dumiu al-karkadan), kiedy to czerwone koraliki zostają użyte do stworzenia modlitewnego naszyjnika muzułmańskiego, zwanego misbaha. Stworzenie było często przedstawiane w sztuce północnych Indii. Niektórzy sugerują, że mit o karkadannie może pochodzić z Mahabharaty. Nazwa "karkadann" pojawia się również w europejskich bestiariuszach przy opisach jednorożców, w szczególności w bestiariuszach z Madrytu czy Paryża. Etymologia: Nazwa stworzenia pochodzi od perskiego "kargadan" lub hinduskiego sanskrytu'' "kartajan", oznaczających ''"pan pustyni". W językach perskim i arabskim słowo'' "kargadan"'' oznacza "nosorożec". Nazwa ta przypomina sanskryt "khaRga", używany w odniesieniu do nosorożca, ale także miecza. Nosorożec więc jest dosłownie'' "rogaty mieczem". Według Fritza Hommela, nazwa stworzenia pochodzi od języków semickich i została sprowadzona przez Arabów z Abisynii. Opowieści: * Według jednej z muzułmańskich legend, jeden z nosorożców spędzał całe dnie na pustyni w poszukiwaniu wody. Kiedy ją w końcu odnalazł, zaczął ronić łzy z powodu zmęczenia i pragnienia. Łzy te wpadły do wody i zamieniły się w koraliki. Przedstawienia w popkulturze: Literatura: *Książka ''"My Son Heydari and the Karkadann" - Peter Beagle (2017) Źródła: *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karkadann Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia Perskie Kategoria:Stworzenia Hinduskie Kategoria:Magiczne zwierzęta Kategoria:Magiczne nosorożce